Love Exams
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Author : Jeez, my second fanfic of final fantasy -.- Stella : *hit the author with arm* Is that how you write the summary ? Prompto : Jeez, Looking for the second funfic Noctis : Uhm .. *nod-nod*


Title : Love Exams

Game : Final Fantasy Versus 13

Character :

Resume from ' _An act of love by the tenebrae's Princess '_

**STELLA POV**

Hari sabtu. Hebat. Ujian akan dimulai dua hari lagi, alias hari Senin. Dimana hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagiku. Belajar, latihan, praktek, belajar, latihan, praktek. Stress !

Aku melihat hasil latihan ujian ku kemarin. Keren. Total 100. Ini list-nya :

_Science : 25_

_ Mathematic Education : 30_

_ Geography and History : 25_

_ Literature Education : 20_

" Woaa, Stella-chan subarashi-desu nee " kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Vanille namanya ( _Char. From FF 13_).

" Apaan sih, Vanille. " Aku membalikkan kertas hasil ujianku. " Bagaimana denganmu ? "

" Pafekuto ! ". Vanille menunjukan kertas hasil ujiannya. Bagus – bagus. Hanya dua mapel yang dibawah rata – rata.

" Fuseina~ " keluhku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ada Lightning. (_from FF 13 too) _. " Ah, Lightning-san, gimana hasil ujianmu ? "

Lightning tidak berkata apa – apa. Langsung menunjukan kertas ujiannya. Aku dan Vanille kaget setengah mati dengan hasilnya.

" Sugoi desu-ne~, tiga mapel seratus dan satu mapel dapat nilai sembilan puluh ! " serentak kami berdua. Lightning menutup kembali kertas ujiannya. Aku sedikit terpuruk dengan hasil ujianku. Tiba – tiba, Lightning dan Vanille menipuk pundakku dengan lembut.

" Taichobudayo. Ganbatte ! " serentak mereka berdua. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Jam sekolah berakhir.

Aku kembali ke asrama dengan membawa buku pelajaran dan kopian rangkuman dari teman – teman sekelasku. Yokata, aku punya teman – teman yang baik.

Tepat di depan pintu. Ada Noctis cs.

_" Gawat, kalau mereka melihat kertas hasil latihan ujianku, aaakhh ! am dead !"_batinku. Aku berusaha untuk beraksi seperti .. senormal mungkin.

Prompto melihatku !

" Oh, yo ! Stella-san, konichiwa ! Gimana hasil ujianmu ? " tanya Prompto dengan langsung.

_Cih, that bastrad !_batinku. " Uhm ? Konichiwa, Prompto-san. Hehe, Hi-mit-su. " Langsung saja aku berlari ke lantai dua. Noctis melihatku berlari. _Ini gara – gara Prompto !_

BLAM. Aku menutup pintu kamar. Kutaruh buku – buku yang kubawa diatas meja. Aku segera ganti baju. Memakai baju santai dan celana Hot mini. Aku segera mengambil kertas berisi hasil ujianku. Ku masukan kedalam bajuku sehingga tidak mudah ditemukan. Apalagi lokasinya tepat didepan bagian yang dilarang.

Knock-knock. Suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Lantas aku merapikan buku – buku dan membuka pintu kamarku. " Ya ? ". Hegh ! Noctis !

" Uhm. Stella-san. " jawab Noctis.

" A-ada apa, Noctis-sama ? " tanyaku. Noctis masuk ke kamar selagi aku mundur dua langkah.

" Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Noct. ". Noctis menoleh kepalanya pada sekeliling kamarku seperti mencari sesuatu.

" Ada yang hilang ? " tanyaku balik.

" Tidak. Kamarmu tetap tidak berubah ya. " jawabnya. Dia melirik padaku dengan sinis. " Hasil ujianmu bagaimana ? "

Kuso ! Watashi wa sore o shitteita ! Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

" Euhm ... Ano~ne ... shimata ! Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana, ehehe~ ".

" So ? Kalau begitu, kita cari sama - sa " Aku mendorong Noctis keluar dengan lembut.

" Ie dekinai, Aku sedang merapikan kamarku. " tungkasku.

" So ? Kalau begitu, kita rapikan sama - sa " Aku mendorong Noctis kembali dengan lembut.

" Demo, nanti bakal merepotkan. Jadi tidak usah, yaa. " Aku memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap untuk menutup pintu kamar. Noctis mencium hal yang aneh. Langsung saja dia menahan pintu yang mau kututup dan ber-_insist_ untuk masuk. Noctis memegang tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa menutup pintu. Pintu ditutup dengan tangan Noctis yang satunya lagi.

" Katakan yang sebenarnya. ".

" Eh ? maksudmu ? " Aku berjalan mundur. Noctis berinsist untuk mengetahui jawaban.

" ... ".

Aku melirik kebelakang. _A dead end !_. Aku tersibak dan terjatuh. Noctis segera menolongku. Karena terjatuh. Kertas yang kusembunyikan didalam bajuku ini keluar dan terjatuh di depan kami. Noctis mengambil kertas itu dan dibaca.

" Aha ".

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

" reaksi X dicampur dengan reaksi Y akan menghasilkan senyawa. Jika reaksi~ ". Noctis mengajariku tentang saint. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, baru saja Noctis melihat nilai ujianku. Noctis mengajariku.

Aku bengong melihat kali pertamanya mengajariku.

" Oi, kau dengar penjelasanku tidak ? " tungkasnya,

" Oh ? Eh .. . " jawabku.

" Dengarkan dan pahami baik – baik. Jika ujian kali ini kau tidak bisa, selama liburan nanti kau akan mendapat pelajaran khusus selama liburan. Apalagi saat liburan nanti, semua Square Gakuen akan pergi ke pantai. Jika kau tidak lolo ". Belum sempat Noctis selesai bicara. Aku langsung membuka buku dan mengerjakan banyak soal dengan cepat.

Tepat pada hari H-nya.

Ujian dimulai hari ini. Selama dua hari kemarin aku benar – benar full belajar. Jadi aku harus yakin. Tapi, mendengar Noctis ' jika tidak lolos ..'. Rasanya mengurangi kepercayaan diriku. Aku memasukan tanganku ke saku.

SREK .. SREK. Ada bunyi kertas. Aku segera merogoh isi sakuku.

_Jangan khawatir, selama ini kau belajar. Jadi pasti bisa_

_Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan nanti denganmu._

_By noctis_

Aku ... GANBATTERUYO !

Jam ujian selesai. Dengan teknologi modern. Esoknya, hasil ujian sudah bisa dibagikan. Aku melihat hasil ujian ( _sedikit nerves juga sih.. )_. Yey ! Total : 325 ! Ini listnya :

_Science : 78_

_ Mathematic education : 80_

_ Geography and History : 82_

_ Literature education :85_

Dengan begini. Mungkin liburan nanti aku akan kencan dengan Noctis.

Berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, Kyaa ! Aku nggak bisa ke tahap selanjutnya. Pyung.

Sejak itu pingsan. Teman – teman sekelas panik. Sukses nggak yaa ...

~Author : " Not ended ! Please pay attention and comfortly wait my next fanfic ! "


End file.
